The present invention generally relates to testing arrangements for VDSL based communication networks having combined video and data services, and more particularly to an arrangement for testing a physical VDSL network drop to a user location.
Digital Subscriber Line signal architectures, generally denoted as xDSL, allow digital distribution of combined broadband video and data services with traditional narrowband voice transmissions.
One form of xDSL of particular interest to the present invention is VDSL. (Very high speed Digital Subscriber Line), which is a packet-based transmission architecture used to provide extremely high bandwidth distribution of digital video and data signals to customer buildings. A VDSL-based architecture can advantageously provide a single platform for supporting bandwidth-intensive applications, such as Internet access, remote LAN access, video conferencing, and video-on-demand.
ADSL or asymmetric digital subscriber line services generally use existing unshielded twisted pair (UTP) copper wires from a telephone company's central office to the subscriber's premise, utilize electronic equipment in the form of ADSL modems at both the central office and the subscriber's premise, send high-speed digital signals up and down those copper wires, and send more information one way than the other. The ADSL flavor of xDSL services is capable of providing a downstream bandwidth of about 1.5 Mbps–8 Mbps, and an upstream bandwidth of about 16 Kbps–64 Kbps with loop distances ranging from about 3.7 km–5.5 km. HDSL or high bit rate digital subscriber line services provide a symmetric, high-performance connection over a shorter loop, and typically require two or three copper twisted pairs. HDSL is capable of providing both upstream and downstream bandwidth of about 1.5 Mbps, over loop distances of up to about 3.7 km. SDSL or single line digital subscriber line services provide a symmetric connection that matches HDSL performance using a single twisted pair, but operating over a shorter loop of up to about 3.0 km.
VDSL services are typically implemented in an asymmetric form having a downstream transmission capability of about 52 Mbps over twisted pair copper wire arranged in local loops of 300 m, 26 Mbps at 1,000 m, and 13 Mbps at 1,500 m. Upstream data rates in asymmetric implementations tend to range from about 1.6 Mbps to about 2.3 Mbps. A typical distribution system includes a central office equipped with a host digital terminal (HDT) and arranged to operate as a hub between multiple video information providers (VIPs)/digital service providers (DSPs) and customer residential dwellings. In a fiber-to-the-neighborhood (FTTN) type distribution system, optic fiber (e.g., OC-3c and OC-12c) lines are used to connect the central office to a universal system access multiplexer (USAM), which is then connected to a network interface device (NID) located on the customer property via twisted pair copper wire. A dedicated VDSL loop extends between the NID and an individual customer residence using an existing POTS or telephone system twisted pair wire, and a customer interface device, such as a residential gateway or set top box, provides a connection point for a customer television or personal computer. A fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) type distribution system is similar except that a broadband network unit (BNU) is used in place of the USAM, and coaxial cable is used to connect the BNU, NID, and set top box.
The VDSL signal format is used to carry signals to and from the customer. In these systems, the central office provisions each user for programming access rights, and maintains a profile database for each provisioned customer at the HDT to control the signals/channels that can be viewed by the customer.
In this environment, each of the various components and connections play a critical role in maintaining signal and network integrity. One element of particular concern involves the network drop to each customer location. To date, a suitable test arrangement has yet to be developed which would allow each drop to be tested without actual provisioning of video/data service to the customer location. Because of service activation overhead and costs as well as potential theft of services concerns involved with having a drop be provisioned without verifying the drop's ability to support quality signal distribution, a need exists for an economical arrangement for testing a physical drop to a customer site that does not require pre-provisioning of the drop.